mewcakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh!
'''Yu-Gi-Oh! '''is a card game and anime series owned by Konami. The five series of Yu-Gi-Oh! that Mewcakes has watched are Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, and Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Mewcakes has never seen Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, but knows some things about it. The card game Yu-Gi-Oh! involves three basic types of cards: monsters, spells, and traps. Monsters can attack to decrease the opponent's life points and destroy other monsters by battle. They can be in attack or defense position. In attack position, monsters can attack, but you take damage when they are attacked by a stronger monster. In defense position, monsters can't attack, but you take no damage (in most cases) when they are attacked by a stronger monster. To create stronger monsters, monsters can be sacrificed in multiple ways to summon other monsters from the hand or Extra Deck, through tribute or using as material. Spell cards can be played from the hand during the owner's turn, and have an effect on the game. Usually they go to the graveyard after activation but continuous and field spells stick to the field. Quick-play spells can be set on the field during the owner's turn and played from there during the opponent's turn. Traps work similarly to quick-play spells but cannot be activated directly from the hand. Spell and trap cards cannot be activated the turn they are set. Non-quick spells can be set as well, but they can only be activated during the owner's turn. The two basic win conditions are reducing your opponent's life points to 0 or having them be forced to draw when they have no cards left in deck. There are also other cards that have alternate win conditions. Relevant Archetypes * /Assault Mode * Abyss Actor * Alien * Ally of Justice * Altergeist * Amazoness * Amorphage * Ancient Gear * Aquaactress * Arcana Force * Archfiend * Aroma * Artifact * Atlantean * B.E.S. * Bamboo Sword * Batteryman * Battlewasp * Battlin' Boxer * Black Luster Soldier * Blackwing * Blaze Accelerator * Blue-Eyes * Borrel * Bounzer * Bujin * Burning Abyss * Buster Blader * Butterspy * Celtic Guard * Charmer * Chemicritter * Chronomaly * Cipher * Clear Wing * Cloudian * Code Talker * Constellar * Crystal Beast * Crystron * Cubic * Cyber Angel * Cyber Dragon * Cyberdark * D/D * Danger! * Dark Magician * Dark Scorpion * Dark World * Darklord * Deskbot * Destiny HERO * Dinomist * Dinowrestler * Djinn * Dododo * Dracoslayer * Dracoverlord * Dragonmaid * Dragunity * Dream Mirror * Duston * Earthbound Immortal * Edge Imp * Elder Entity * Elemental HERO * Elemental Lord * Empowered Warrior * Endymion * Evil Eye * Evoltile * Eyes Restrict * F.A. * Fabled * Fire Fist * Fire King * Fishborg * Flamvell * Flower Cardian * Fluffal * Forbidden * Forbidden One * Fortune Lady * Frightfur * Frog * Fur Hire * Fusion Dragon * Gadget * Gagaga * Gaia the Fierce Knight * Galaxy * Gandora * Geargia * Gem-Knight * Generaider * Genex * Ghostrick * Gimmick Puppet * Gishki * Gladiator Beast * Goblin * Gogogo * Gorgonic * Gouki * Gravekeeper's * Graydle * Guardian * Gusto * Harpie * Hazy Flame * Heraldic Beast * Heroic * Hieratic * Hunder * Ice Barrier * Igknight * Impcantation * Infernity * Infernoid * Infinitrack * Inmato * Invoked * Inzektor * Iron Chain * Jinzo * Junk * Jurrac * Kaiju * Karakuri * Knightmare * Koa'ki Meiru * Kozmo * Krawler * Kuriboh * Laval * Legendary Dragon * Lightsworn * Lswarm * Lunalight * Lyrilusc * Machina * Madolche * Magical Musket * Magician * Magician Girl * Magnet Warrior * Majespecter * Majestic * Malefic * Malicevorous * Marincess * Masked HERO * Mathmech * Mayakashi * Mecha Phantom Beast * Megalith * Mekk-Knight * Meklord * Melodious * Mermail * Metalfoes * Metaphys * Mist Valley * Morphtronic * Mythical Beast * Naturia * Nekroz * Neo-Spacian * Neos * Nephthys * Nimble * Ninja * Nitro * Noble Knight * Nordic * Number * Odd-Eyes * Ojama * Old Entity * Orcust * Outer Entity * Paleozoic * Palladium Oracle * Parshath * Pendulum Dragon * Penguin * Performage * Performapal * Phantasm Spiral * Phantom Beast * Phantom Knights * Photon * Power Tool * Prank-Kids * Predaplant * Prediction Princess * Prophecy * PSY-Frame * Qli * Raidraptor * Reactor * Rebellion * Red Dragon Archfiend * Red-Eyes * Reptilianne * Resonator * Ritual Beast * Roid * Rokket * Rose * Rose Dragon * Salamangreat * Scrap * Senka * Shaddoll * Shien * Shiranui * Simorgh * Six Samurai * Sky Striker * Skyblaster * Smile * Speedroid * Sphinx * SPYRAL * Star Seraph * Stardust * Subterror * Super Defense Robot * Super Quant * Superheavy Samurai * Sylvan * Symphonic Warrior * Synchro Dragon * Synchron * T.G. * Tellarknight * Tenyi * The Agent * The Weather * Thunder Dragon * Time Thief * Timelord * Tindangle * Toon * Traptrix * Triamid * Trickstar * True Draco *U.A. *Umbral Horror *Unchained *Valkyrie *Vampire *Vendread *Venom *Vision HERO *Volcanic *Vylon *Warrior *Watt *Wind-Up *Windwitch *Witchcrafter *World Legacy *Worm *X-Saber *Xyz *Xyz Dragon *Yang Zing *Yosenju *Zefra *Zoodiac *Zubaba *ZW -